I'm Here For You
by DougieM
Summary: Adrian and Sami are best friends that live together with Adrian's pet dog. One evening goes from perfectly normal to perfectly horrible.


I'm Here For You.

.

Ship: Adrian Neville/Sami Zayn.

.

Adrian Neville, knowing full well that it was his housemate-slash-best-friend Sami Zayn's turn to cook dinner and Sami's idea of cooking was to either shove some frozen food in the oven or order take-away, had took it upon himself to make dinner, yet again. Naturally Adrian's pure black cocker spaniel, Ben, was walking around and around his feet, hoping he would drop something. Sami, who although in, hadn't realized what Adrian was doing, walked into the kitchen to see Adrian at the hob.

"I thought I was going to cook." Sami said.

"Last time you attempted to cook, you put frozen pizzas in the oven, when they came out they were somehow burnt yet still frozen in the middle. Even Ben wouldn't touch them. Then you ordered a Domino's." Adrian replied. Upon hearing his name, Ben stopped moving and stared lovingly at his owner, hoping some mince would come his way.

"I'm not always that bad!" Sami retorted, slipping into one of the dining chairs.

"You once set fire to a toaster and we had to get a new one. You have also melted a microwave, set fire to a microwave and blew up the hob." Adrian gave as examples.

"So what are we having tonight, oh Lord of Cooking?" Sami asked, trying to get the topic away from his culinary disasters.

Adrian pushed his glasses further up his nose and replied "Spaghetti Bolognese. Be done in about five minutes. Be a dear and set the table please."

.

_A few minutes later._

Whilst eating they slipped into one of their favourite topics of discussion, wrestling. Current sub-topic: the upcoming Royal Rumble PPV. Ben was sitting at one side of the table, taking turns between staring at Adrian and staring at Sami, hoping that today he may be allowed people food at last.

"I think maybe Reigns or Bryan's going to win." Adrian says.

"Unless they bring Ziggler back as a surprise entrant and he wins." Sami points out. "We shouldn't rule out Ambrose either. Wyatt would be cool, Cesaro too, don't think they would win though."

"What about the title match?" Adrian asked.

"Either Cena pins Lesnar or Lesnar pins Cena to win then Rollins cashes in and wins." Sami replied.

"Lesnar destroyed Cena last time, Cena's not going to pin Lesnar." Adrian said.

"So Lesnar pins Cena?"

"Then Rollins attacks Lesnar with a weapon, knocks him out, cashes in and wins." Adrian said, like usual hoping that at least one of their predictions comes true.

Sami noticed Ben staring at him and stuck his tongue at him. Ben lay down and tilted his head to one side.

.

After they had finished dinner, Adrian left to take Ben on his usual evening walk whilst Sami did the washing up. After about half an hour, Sami, who was now expecting Adrian back, could hear barking soon followed by shouting from outside. He ran outside to find Adrian lying unconscious on the pavement, their neighbours and a couple, Finn Balor and Hideo Itami, next to him, Finn kneeling, checking on Adrian and Hideo was calling the emergency services on his phone. Ben was clearly agitated.

"Two guys were beating him up; they ran when they saw me and Hideo." Finn explained.

"Police and ambulance on way." Hideo said. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"That's a lot of blood." Sami said, worried.

.

After being prompted to by Finn and Hideo, Sami had locked up the house and left Ben with them. Whilst they were talking to the police he had gone in the ambulance with Adrian.

Sami hated waiting whilst the doctors were tending to Adrian. Two police officers had come and took a statement from him, not that he had much to tell them. He didn't see anything and didn't hear anything until it was over, Adrian didn't have any enemies so it was probably a mugging or something. They were waiting until the doctor says it's okay to see him. After Adrian woke the police were let in first, another few minutes of torturous waiting for Sami. Then finally Sami was let in to see him.

"Adrian?" Sami asked, sitting in a chair next to Adrian's hospital bed "How are you feeling? What happened?"

"I don't know, I don't remember much of it, Sami." Adrian replied.

"The doctor said you're going to be alright, but they're keeping you in for a few days." Sami told him.

"Sami?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me." Adrian begged.

"I won't leave you; I'm here as long as you want. I'm here for you." Sami said. He then whispered "I love you." As Adrian began to doze off.


End file.
